


Undercover in green

by missMHO



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Power Bottom Tim, a little bit of Honeytrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We go to the rich guy’s party. You as Tim Drake-Wayne looking for potential business partners. I'm your bodyguard. While you talk to the big guy, I'm hitting on his assistant,” Jason stabs the target’s photo on the table with his finger. “We know I'm his type so it shouldn't be that hard. I trick him into taking me to the server room because he's the only one with the keys. Taa-daah!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover in green

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm a little bit late to day 7 (not sure because time zones are confusing) but here it is, my little contribution to jaytimweek :3
> 
> This wasn't beta'd so I'm sorry for all the potential mistakes. As always thanks to [kasss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) for reading it through to see whether it makes sense at all XD

“Humour me and walk me through the plan again,” Tim says, his eyes on Jason’s, challenging. Jason sighs with conspicuous irritation but complies.

“We go to the rich guy’s party. You as Tim Drake-Wayne looking for potential business partners. I'm your bodyguard. While you talk to the big guy, I'm hitting on his assistant,” Jason stabs the target’s photo on the table with his finger. “We know I'm his type so it shouldn't be that hard. I trick him into taking me to the server room because he's the only one with the keys. Taa-daah!”

Tim nods approvingly.

“Now go get yourself cleaned up, we leave in half an hour.”

Jason grabs Tim’s shirt and pulls him close to leave a short but a little bit aggressive kiss on his lips.

“So bossy.”

Tim grins.

“You love it.”

ж

Tim makes appropriate sounds and gestures to feign interest about whatever his interlocutor is talking about but his mind is focused on an entirely different thing.

That _thing_ is actually his boyfriend flirting the shit out of the target, Morrison. Jason wears that suit that makes his eyes more blue and hugs deliciously all the muscles hiding underneath. When Morrison's hand squeezes Jason’s ass, Tim’s clutches the glass in his hand so hard it would probably break if he didn't compose himself in time.

He never took himself for a jealous type but being with Jason has repeatedly proven that there are a lot of things he still doesn't know about himself.

ж

Jason drags the target out of the main hall and kisses Morrison in a way he knows is going to make the guy’s knees weak while he wonders whether Tim would like some Pad Thai for dinner.

“I would love to suck you off,” Jason murmurs into the guy’s ear in a voice that always works on Tim. He feels dirty doing it but well, Tim actually made him do it, it's _his_ plan, that little _genius_.

The guy whimpers a little and whispers an enthusiastic “Yes!”.

“ _Not here_ ,” Jason says and grabs the man’s half hard cock through the trousers just to make the target lightheaded enough to act stupid. “Take us somewhere _no one_ will find us. I want to ravage you.”

 

Jason is just happy the guy is desperate enough to get himself off that he doesn't try to reciprocate. He would probably find it quite discouraging if not offensive that Jason isn't aroused at all.

Fortunately one more squeeze and the guy outright moans and then looks in panic at the door through which they left the banquet. They're right outside, if any of their bosses were to find them now--

“Follow me.”

Morrison takes them exactly where Jason wants to be. The moment the door clicks shut behind them, Jason knocks the guy out with little too much force than it's needed, then he plants Tim’s chip in one of the servers and leaves while he messages his boyfriend a thumbs up emoji.

ж

Tim is silent throughout the car ride back to their apartment and Jason decides to give him a moment before he starts poking at what's wrong. He doesn't get to ask though because the moment they’re inside, Tim tugs at Jason’s jacket until it slides down to his forearms and immobilizes his arms, then pins him to the wall.

“Did you kiss him?” Tim asks against his lips, his hands on Jason’s elbows so he doesn't try to free himself.

Jason is speechless. The whole plan was Tim’s idea and Jason didn't expect in his wildest dreams that his boyfriend would react like that. But it's not like Jason cheated, it was just an undercover mission which just makes Tim’s reaction hot. He _knows_ Jason is _his_ and still--

“Did you kiss him?” Tim asks again.

“Yes,” Jason breathes out. Tim bites his lower lip and Jason tries to clash their mouths into a kiss but his boyfriend moves to lick at his neck instead.

“You smell like his expensive cologne,” Tim comments with distaste. He kisses Jason’s neck as if that could make the foreign smell disappear. Jason is already hard and wants Tim to make him all _his._

Tim makes a step back and licks his lips while assessing Jason with a look.

“Lose the clothes,” he orders and starts walking towards the bedroom.

Jason takes a deep breath and wants to slap himself to make sure this is real. Jealous Tim is something he didn't even know he wanted. He frees himself from the makeshift restraints and undresses himself on the way to join his boyfriend. Tim is already naked on the bed, expectant.

“Lie down,” he nods at end of the bed opposite to where he’s sitting. Jason wants to be close to him but follows the order. “Put your hands behind your head and _don't touch anything._ ”

He complies and Tim crawls to him, positions himself above Jason, almost sitting in his lap, and leans in to bite at his neck. Jason’s whole body arches at the mix of sensations. Tim’s not delicate about it, almost drawing blood, but then when Jason thinks about what drives his boyfriend to do it - he feels his cock twitch.

When Tim is satisfied with the mark, he withdraws for a moment to come back with a bottle of lube. He tosses it to Jason with a look that tells him everything.

Tim comes back to the place on his boyfriend’s lap and when Jason puts a first finger in him, he takes Jason’s face into his hands and kisses him as if he was trying to lick his mouth clean, to get rid of any reminiscent of the target, to make sure Tim is the only taste he remembers. Jason is dizzy from the force of it, kissing back with as much fervour while allowing Tim to dominate.

Tim is the one to decide when he’s ready, he pushes at Jason’s arm to make him remove his fingers and within the next heartbeat he is lowering himself on Jason’s cock. It’s a remarkable view, Jason can see the determination mixing with bliss on Tim’s face as he’s taking more and more. Jason almost comes from it, the sensation and the sight, but the sheer need to please Tim for as long as his boyfriend wishes is keeping him on edge.

“Was he hard for you?” Tim asks as he starts moving in his own rhythm. Jason nods, feeling dirty again but this time he’s buried deep inside Tim and it makes it hot on a new level of fucked up. Tim’s sinks his nails deeper into Jason’s skin. “Were you?” Tim’s question is a whisper and his hips still. Jason looks into his eyes and shakes his head.

“I was thinking about you, how doing it makes me feel guilty though it was your idea.”

Jason feels Tim clench around his cock and he can't stifle a moan. Tim resumes the movement of his hips, moans with exasperation as if he was angry he can't bury Jason’s cock deeper inside him. He leans in again to bite Jason’s neck again, leave yet another mark on his skin and Jason can just surrender himself to this possessiveness. It’s all becoming a little bit too much.

“Please,” Jason whimpers. Tim takes his face into his hands and looks him in the eyes when he says: “Come for me, Jay”.

Jason climaxes with a sharp thrust of his hips, Tim’s name on his lips, feeling overwhelmed in the best of ways. Tim rides him through it and when it becomes too much, Jason squeezes his hand to get his boyfriend’s attention.

“Fuck my mouth,” Jason allows himself to take the initiative for the first time this evening but well-- Tim still didn’t come and Jason feels like it would be a good completion. He must have been right in that assessment because Tim smiles at him in a way that makes Jason’s throat go dry and feel arousal tingling within him even though he just came.

Tim crawls higher up the other man’s body to push his length into Jason’s waiting mouth. Jason feels so lax after his climax that it’s easy to relax his throat and just allow Tim to fuck him hoarse until he almost chokes him with his seed.

Afterwards Tim lays down next to him, drowning in the afterglow. Jason brushes his hair with his fingers, listening to Tim’s breathing slowing down to normal.

“You know I love you, right? I’m _yours_.”

It’s not something Jason says often but today he feels like it’s needed. Tim lifts his head to look him in the eyes, a tender smile on his lips.

“I need to be more careful about undercover missions from now on.”

Jason snorts and leaves a lingering kiss on Tim’s forehead. “I can’t say I didn’t enjoy your reaction, though.”

In response, Tim stabs him in the bruise he left on Jason’s neck and makes his boyfriend yelp.

“Alright, boss, _alright_.”

Tim hums with satisfaction and makes himself comfortable on Jason’s chest. Jason listens as he falls asleep, still savouring the feeling of being wanted so much. He never expected anyone would—

Jason hugs Tim a little bit closer to his chest and falls asleep with a little smile on his lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I'm on [tumblr](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho) if anyone wants to fangirl over Jason's thighs.


End file.
